


and i think i like you (and i hope you do too)

by sylphrenas



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, and at 2am nice going willie, caffeinated confession, he/they willie supremacy, it's not a drunken confession but willie did drink 12 cups of coffee, that should be a thing, what better way to confess your feelings than over text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylphrenas/pseuds/sylphrenas
Summary: on 2 nights of no sleep and about 12 cups of coffee, willie sends alex a confession text at 2am. chaos and fluff ensues.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	and i think i like you (and i hope you do too)

In hindsight, Willie probably shouldn’t have been awake for two days straight. Or at least, he shouldn’t have allowed himself near his phone after being awake for two days straight. Or maybe it was the coffee. 12 cups in 4 hours does strange things. Apparently. 

Regardless of the cause, it was 2am and Willie was staring at their phone in absolute horror. 

_ alex 🥁💜 _

_ [2:04AM] _

_ so this is probably a really dumb decision but it’s 2am and i just had 12 cups of coffee so here goes. uh. i like you. in a non platonic way. _

_ im sorry i’m really bad at this. haven’t exactly done this before. basically, i love you. a lot. _

_ i know u don’t feel the same and that’s fine but i just wanted to tell you _

_ btw if you wanna take some space or something i totally get it. just let me know haha _

_ [delivered] _

Yeah, Willie was fucked. It wasn’t their fault, though. Really, it was just the 2am timing (that he had decided to stay up until) and the 12 cups of coffee (that they had decided to drink). 

Okay, so maybe it was his fault. But still. Any plans they had of sleeping had been completely thrown out the window. Willie knew Alex went to sleep at 11:30pm every night; they’d teased him at least a thousand times for it. Even knowing that, and knowing that there was no way Alex would be awake for another several hours, Willie could still do nothing but sit on the floor and check his phone every ten seconds. 

Even despite their hypervigilance, he almost missed the low  _ buzz  _ that emitted from his phone after what felt like years of waiting. Willie snatched their phone up to view the lock screen and-  _ @cool.skateboards444 liked your post.  _ Oh. Willie felt his shoulders slump and he rubbed his eyes. What did they expect? It was- they reached over to his phone again to check the time and promptly dropped it back on the floor with a clatter. Below the glowing  _ 2:17  _ timestamp was a bright white rectangle standing out against his lock screen:  _ alex 🥁💜 - iMessage. _ Willie rubbed his eyes to make sure they were reading it correctly, and when he opened them again, the notification stared back at him, exactly as he had read it before. With shaking hands, they typed in the passcode to his phone (definitely  _ not  _ Alex’s birthday) and when they opened the messages app, they were met with the absolutely terrifying sight of the smallest text bubble they had ever seen:  _ “oh.”  _

Willie barely had time to overthink the message before it disappeared, the messages screen now hidden behind _a_ _request to FaceTime??_ Running off of caffeine, panic, and reflex, Willie instinctively pressed _accept_ and was met with a sleepy-looking, pajama-clad, messy-haired, _unfairly adorable_ Alex. Fuck. 

“Uh, hey,” Willie said, and immediately cursed himself for how tense his voice was.

Alex stared for a second, seemingly taking in Willie’s run-down and exhausted appearance, before clearing his throat. “Oh, shit, sorry. Did I wake you up?”

“Nah,” Willie let his face split into the small grin that Flynn liked to call his ‘Alex smile.’ Only now he was realizing maybe that was accurate. “I was already up.”

Alex nodded and was silent for a moment before his eyes widened slightly. “Right. Your 12 cups of coffee. Please tell me that was an exaggeration?”

“No can do, hotdog,” Willie responded, shrugging slightly and running his restless fingers through his hair to ease the fidgeting. ADHD and coffee. A combination that was always unpredictable, never desirable, and pretty much inevitable with Willie at this point.

Alex frowned slightly and Willie wanted nothing more than to be able to somehow teleport into his room and smooth away that little crease between his eyebrows. Unfortunately, he wasn’t some ghost who could poof wherever he wanted to whenever he wanted to. That would be the life. Another thought far outside the realm of ghosts entered Willie’s mind, and he pushed aside the mental image of skating in Justin Bieber’s empty pool and focused back on Alex.

“Hang on, why are  _ you  _ awake?” Willie smirked, but his nervousness tugged his lips back down into a slight grimace. “Isn’t it past your bedtime?”

“Time is a social construct,” Alex replied airily, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, and that’s my line.”

“Fine. I couldn’t sleep. And then you… you texted me.”

Willie couldn’t tell if the blood all rushed to or from their face, but it was one of the two because suddenly they were overheating, shivering, and vaguely nauseated. “Oh. right.”

“So…”

Willie couldn’t bring themself to look at Alex’s face on the screen, so they stared at their socks. They were mismatched, he noted; one was dark blue with hot dogs, and the other was dark red with skateboards. Alex had gotten them for him and had taken a sock from each pair for himself. Something twisted in Willie’s stomach and he looked away from the patterns. “Yeah.”

“Did you mean it?” Alex’s voice suddenly burst out louder and Willie looked up sharply. Alex’s eyes were wide in the frame, and through the grainy camera quality Willie noticed him biting his lip nervously. As if he thought Willie was going to say no.

“What- of course I meant it,” Willie blurted out before he could overthink it. “I mean- no, yeah that’s exactly it. Yeah. I meant it.”

Alex’s mouth dropped into an ‘o’ of surprise, and he breathed, “Oh,” so quietly that Willie nearly missed it.

“Oh, c’mon, hotdog,” Willie said quietly, daring to look into the camera. “You can’t just leave me hanging like that. What d’you mean by  _ oh _ ?”

“I mean I like you too,  _ speed bump _ ,” Alex said, followed by an audible breath of relief. 

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Now can you  _ try _ to sleep?”

Willie felt like they had been hit over the head with one of Alex’s drumsticks. No, not a drumstick. They felt like someone had dropped the whole drum set on top of their brain, and they were still dazed from the impact. He shook his head quickly and blinked. “Uh-”

“Are- are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Willie reassured him with a growing smile. “It’s just, this is sorta a dream come true, y’know. So I’m a little out of it.”

Even in the crappy lighting of the phone screen, Willie saw Alex’s face go completely scarlet. Clearly fighting back a smile, Alex shook his head and returned, “Go to sleep.”

“Okay, okay, fine. Whatever you say, hotdog.” Willie giggled and ended the call, the image of Alex’s small smile imprinted on his retinas. Yeah, there was no way they were going to sleep anytime soon.

Just as they were starting to get into bed to at least try, there was a soft  _ ping  _ and Willie’s phone screen lit up.  _ 1 message from Alex.  _ With a soft smile, Willie unlocked his phone and opened up messages. There, in the familiar grey bubble, read the five most beautiful words Willie had seen in his entire life.

_ alex 🥁💜 _

_ [2:04AM] _

_ it was my dream too ❤️ _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you thank you thank you for reading!! kudos and comments appreciated <3  
> feel free to come yell at me @sylphrenas on tumblr if you want :)


End file.
